


The Army

by Its_Raineing_Words



Category: Mafia (Video Games)
Genre: Army, Gen, Internal Monologue, One Shot, Vito rambles, War
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-20
Updated: 2014-04-20
Packaged: 2018-01-20 04:49:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 468
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1497250
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Its_Raineing_Words/pseuds/Its_Raineing_Words
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Vito thinks back on his time in the Army.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Army

**Author's Note:**

> Mafia 2 is now a recognised fandom page! So happy! Anyway, I hope you like it. Enjoy!

My first day officially in the Army was terrifying. We were lined up in front of our Captain who looked like he could rip your dick off if you put one toe out of line. Or that's how he seemed, he was a great patriot and believed in the America they show in TV commercials. He spent half an hour telling us all about what to expect 'now we were going to fight for the very same rights out forefathers fought to uphold' which was quite possibly the most boring thing I'd ever had to endure. I mean, that's a nice sentiment but my forefathers were low level Sicilian Maifosi so I don't think you want to uphold the values they fought to uphold. So it wasn't very interesting to me.

The training was brutal, nowhere near the boxing training I'd had. Every night all my muscles I had felt like they were pulled tight and stamped on by Captain Stone's steel toed boot. It got easier of course, amazing what you can get used to if you have to. But it never got any more bearable. 

When I was deployed into Italy we had been told we'd be dropped some ten miles out enemy lines, turns out we got dropped right in the middle of an occupied town. If it hadn't been for the villagers we would have died. To this day it was the most terrifying, bone-chilling thing that has happened to me. I managed to get out alive, though I was one of the only ones. I was sent to hospital to care for my wounds, even though they were barely anything and then I was off dodging bullets again. 

Eventually my luck ran out (or it finally kicked in, depending on how you see things) I got shot and then I was sent home. The army never leaves you, not really, you can tell an army man if you know what to look for. Ramrod straight back or alternately the forced slouch. Jumps at noises. You know, the usual stuff. But most of all I think it's the ability to keep calm, you never see an ex military who couldn't keep his head. I think it's because if you can't keep calm in a battle you die so only the calm survive. Or maybe I'm wrong. 

My time in the Army, whether you think it was deserved or not, was fruitful. Most of my being, the way I act, what I can do is all because of my time in the Army. I'm not saying its a good place to be, or that war is a good place to be. I'm just saying that certain skills I use on a daily basis wouldn't be so professional if not for Old Captain Stone is all.


End file.
